toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United We Stand 1: Rise Of The Nanocogs
Chapter 1: Enter The Chairman The Chairman was in his chambers with his Flunky butler. “Flunky,” Said the Chairman “Have you heard my plan for domination of Toontown” “No, sir” Replied the lowly butler. “Well” whispered the Chairman, his voice so quiet that not even a spy could speak so soft “Between you and me, Field Offices have just been overthrown” “Yes, sir” Replied the Flunky” “DID I ASK YOU TO TALK!?” Bellowed the Chairman, scaring the simple butler half to death “N-no, s-s-sir” Stuttered the Flunky “Anyway,” continued the Chairman “I have secretly constructed Nanocogs!!” “Nanocogs, sir?” Asked the Flunky “Yes!!” Exclaimed the Chairman “Engineered with Nanotrillium ore galvanized plating, and built without a “stun” option, these cogs will rule the streets!!” “But, sir, what will become of the normal cogs?” Asked the bewildered cog “Ah, my friend.” Said the Chairman “I guess it’s time we say goodbye” “What!?” Asked the servant. With a swift movement, the Chairman crushed the flunky with a giant hand. “Normal cogs” said the Chairman, surprisingly calm “Will become obsolete” The CEO then entered the room. “What happened?” He asked “Just explaining about Nanocogs” Replied the Chairman “Ah, yes,” said the CEO “Where are they being made?” “Under the Toon’s noses” replied the big boss “Under the city, there is a manhole network.” “Ah, yes,” said the CEO once again “There’s one in every Cog HQ” “Anyway, they lead to a pipe network, with security keycard activated doors, so no Toons will get in,” Replied the Chairman “In there, there is a manufacturing network, where the Nanocogs are made” “Excellent, sir” Replied the Bossbot leader “But one thing.” “What?” Asked the Chairman “Well, what if a Toon gets a hold of a keycard?” “There are Nanoguards, the elite Nanocogs that will guard the factories and major Cog buildings, such as Headquarters.” Replied the Chairman “Excellent, sir” said the CEO. Before he could say anything else, the Chairman told him to leave. “Ah, he is a good cog” Said the Chairman to himself “too bad he’ll have to be destroyed. No troopers is better than obsolete troopers” At the Super Toon Headquarters, new recruit Sir Skids Nickel-Slick was asking his older brother, Sir Skids Nickelton, about being a Super Toon. “It’s pretty easy, unless the cogs start a major attack, in which we have to spring in to action” Said Nickelton. The Super Toons logo appeared on the giant screen behind them and Flippy appeared. “Super Toons, we have received information the cogs are planning to release a new line of cogs, Nanocogs” Said Flippy “Nanocogs?” Asked Nickelton “Yep” Replied Flippy “Engineered with Nanotrillium ore galvanized plating. In other words, the cogs are planning a major attack.” “Get ready, Nickel-Slick” Said Nickelton “The cogs are starting a major attack.” Bonkers just woke up when Nickelton heard the news. Jellyroll woke up soon after and was told. “OK, here’s the plan” said Bonkers “Lil’ Oldman, Nickel-Slick, Coach Z and I will storm the Cashbot Mints. Jellyroll, you and Nickelton will seek and destroy any Nanocogs or Nanocog schematics in the DA offices, accompanied by Teddy Blair and Cleff. Professor Pete, Postmaster Pete, Sticky Lou and Clerk Clara, take out the Cog Golf Courses. Susan Siesta, Will Wiseacre, March Harry and Hysterical Harry, you take out the Sellbot Factory, the most likely place to find any signs of Nanocogs” “UNACCEPTABLE!!” Boomed the Chairman “W-what is it s-sir?” Stuttered the VP. “I should have never scared you so much, VP, I hate that stuttering.” Mumbled the Chairman, under his breath “W-what was t-that, s-sir?” Asked the VP “Oh, nothing” replied the Chairman “anyway, Toons have learned about Nanocogs. Oh well, they can’t prepare for such a threat anyway. Too hard to defeat.” “Nanocog Prototype 0004, proceed to testing chamber 7 for Nanotrillium ore strength testing” Said a female voice over the loudspeaker, A Name Dropper. “Ah, such a nice intercom voice” said the Chairman “I really wish I didn’t have to destroy her” “B-but s-sir, you don’t h-have to” “Ah, VP,” said the Chairman “If you were me you’d realise why you, and all the other normal cogs are obsolete. No troopers is better than obsolete troopers.” “M-me?” Said the VP, quivering “Ah, yes” replied the Chairman “And all your other cog type leader friends” “Y-you mean th-the CFO, CJ an-and the CEO?” Stuttered the scared Sellbot leader “Ah, yes” Replied the Chairman “No troopers is better than obsolete troopers. Prepare defenses in your factory though. Toons are coming.” “If your g-going to d-destroy me anyway, why should I?” Asked the VP “Would you like to be a Level 1 Cold Caller patrolling Toontown Central?” Asked the Chairman “No, s-sir” Replied the VP “THEN YOU’D BETTER GET PREPARING!!” Boomed the Chairman. “Wait, wait, wait, we can’t go yet” Said Bonkers “Why not?” Asked Jellyroll “Well, I received word from one of our spies th-” Said Bonkers “Just hurry up and tell me!!” Interrupted Jellyroll “OK.” Replied Bonkers “I just received word from one of our spies that the Chairman has notified the cogs that we’re coming.” “So?” Asked Jellyroll, rather impulsively “They’ve upped their defenses” Replied Bonkers “They’ve put ten Cogs in a set, instead of the usual four.” “OK” said Jellyroll “I’m not going yet” “Wise idea.” Replied Bonkers. “Ugh!” Groaned the Chairman “Why won’t these Super Toons walk straight into our trap!!” A dark figure stepped out of the shadows “Word around the town is there’s a spy in the building.” Said the figure “Who said that!?” The Chairman spun around “Oh, it’s just a Nanocog. How did you find that out?” “I heard it from the CJ” “Bring him in here immediately for questioning.” Said the Chairman. I Have Already Written Chapter 2: Confrontation In The Questioning Chamber and Chapter 3: The CJ's Plea But They Aren't Being Released Yet. Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions By Sir Skids Nickelton Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions